


Just Schezo Things

by SchezoLoverNo1



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchezoLoverNo1/pseuds/SchezoLoverNo1
Summary: Schezo contemplates the way he is, and the people who might have answers





	1. A Question Gone Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeds of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078158) by [Beachedking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking). 

> The one line from BeachedKing's fic pretty much inspired this whole thing

'Just Schezo Things'.  
That's what it had always been called.  
His way of moving, thinking, talking, living.  
They were Just Schezo Things.

Schezo had always wondered about it. Why he was the way he was. And he had lots of time to reflect. Nearly two centuries of thought, and he still had no answer. He knew something was different about him, but he only had one name for it. Just Schezo Things.

His answer was far from satisfying. No matter how many times he asked, it was always the same. He was Just Schezo, and his habits were Just Schezo Things. It seemed he would never know why he was always the odd one out.

There were a few people who could understand him. They understood that he didn't actually hate people, he just needed lots of alone time. And they understood that he was easily frustrated. And picky. But no one understood why, not even himself. They were Just Schezo Things.

Being forced to move to Primp changed many things. It took some time to get used to the new environment, but he liked it there quite a bit. It was even better than his old home in a lot of ways. And things changed further when more people arrived.

Meeting Sig had changed Schezo's life. Not the first time they met, or any time in particular, but the boy had an impact. For once, it wasn't Just Schezo Things. Some of them were Sig Things as well. His obsessive nature, disdain for light and sound, and lack of certain social skills to name a few.

And then came Maguro. More Just Schezo Things were no longer Just Schezo Things. He hid his eyes away, he was always moving back and forth with his kendama, and he said something or other about wearing a very tight shirt. He had Maguro Things that were also Schezo Things. A few of them were Sig Things, on top of that.

They definitely knew the what. But Schezo couldn't help wondering if they knew the why. Why were they different? Why were they the way they were? He had to ask. He had to get up the nerve. Talking was always the most difficult thing for him, but for this… He had to know.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schezo talks to Sig and Maguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit this later but who knows  
I really like the chemistry these boys have though

Sig was easy to find. He was usually asleep somewhere or looking for bugs. Or both. But Maguro wasn't around so much. Usually, he wasn't even in the same world. He would have to wait until he came to visit, which was often enough. It gave him time to plan his words.

He spent his time the same as usual, just with more thought. He was spacier than normal, a bit like Sig. When Arle and even Rulue had asked him about it, he told them that he was merely thinking. It was true, afterall.

And when the day arrived, he was prepared (enough). Ringo, and more importantly Maguro, had arrived yet again in Primp. And after their usual adventure was over, Schezo knew it was time.

"... Sig, Maguro, I would like to see you two's privates."  
That didn't come out how he meant it to.

"You a pervert or something?"  
Even though Sig was completely monotone and his expression was flat, Schezo could still read the sentence as if that weren't true.

"That joke is getting old. In fact, it was never too young to begin with."  
Schezo frowned.

"I dunno, I thought it was pretty funny!⭐"  
Maguro laughed and smiled. 

For a brief moment, Schezo had a thought. If you put him, Sig, and Maguro in a row they would look like one of those charts he had seen in the doctor's office. How funny.

"Hmph. Well, as long as you understand my true intentions. I do badly need to speak with you two."

"Do you need to know anything about bugs?"  
Sig tilted his head, looking excited in the way that only Sig could.

"Or kendama?⭐"  
Maguro kept his rhythm with the toy, never missing a beat.

"No, no, neither of those things. What I would like to know more about is… myself, I suppose."

"I don't get it."  
Sig tilted his head the other way.  
"Why would we know more about you?"

"Because you are both the only ones like me…!"

"I wouldn't say that me an' Sig are pervs. What do you think, Sig?⭐"

"I'm not a pervert. But maybe you are, Maguro."

"Tch…! No!! This is not the time for jokes!! I will say it bluntly. I am different. But you two are the same as me. Why are we different?"

"You should say it more bluntly. I don't get what you mean."  
Sig was good with riddles, but this was just confusing to him.

"I think I got it! He's sayin' were autistic.⭐"

"Ohh. That makes sense. I get it now."  
Sig was so nonchalant about this...

"Autistic…?"  
Schezo had heard the word before once or twice, but he never knew what it meant. Could that be his answer after all these decades?

"Oh, I guess they didn't have a word for it back where you came from, huh?⭐ Autism is a genetic disorder inherent from birth. Some people think they can change it but they're just misinformed.⭐ There's lots of ways it can affect someone, so really no two autistic people will be the same.⭐ The main traits that autism affects are social skills and communication, sensory sensitivity, repetitive behaviors, and interests.⭐"  
Even through all of that, he hadn't made a single mistake with his kendama.

"Akuma said he took me to the doctor when I was lil and they told him I was autistic. You should see a doctor and they'll tell you."  
Sig's input was much less complicated.

"A-Ah… Right… Thank you…!"  
That conversation sure was… Something… But at least he had his answer. And he knew where he could go to learn even more.

"I gotta get home now. It was fun chattin' with you!⭐"  
Maguro left, followed by Sig. Sig had a tendency to forget his farewells.

Schezo went his own way, as well. But he wasn't going to the doctor's, not yet. He was going home to get a good rest first. He was exhausted from being around so many people all day. He would leave when he was refreshed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally told my dad he's autistic


End file.
